


will you hold me?

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [50]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Nightmares, Sleeping Together, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: Tony offers to sleep with you in order to chase away the nightmares.





	will you hold me?

You shot up in bed with a start, eyes wide open. A drop of sweat made its way over your forehead and trickled into your hairline behind your ear. You looked around the dark room, trying to take in the dark forms of your furniture.

 

You took a deep breath to calm yourself. It was just a dream, you told yourself. It was just a dream.

 

But that was the problem. It was a dream that looked too much like reality. Your friends turning to dust in front of your eyes, and yourself being helpless, just watching.

 

Your breath was quickening as you thought of their terrified faces. You quickly slipped out of your bed and made your way to your bathroom.

 

After you splashed cold water in your face you dried it and took a few breaths, calming yourself by closing your eyes and imagining everyone on the couches for a movie night, laughing.

 

Natasha with her feet on Clint’s lap, and Clint playing with Bucky’s hair. Steve curled up with a pillow, tucked into the side of his childhood friend, and Wanda and Vision on another couch, talking to each other with hushed voices. Thor against the window, laughing with Bruce, and you behind all of them on a couch, next to Tony who was watching the screen intently. Just a happy family without any war and death.

 

You shook your head. It was just a dream.

 

The next morning, you dragged yourself to the communal kitchen. With a deep sigh, you sat down on one of the seats and stole Bruce’s cup of tea that Rhodey had already placed there for him.

 

Bucky watched you with a raised eyebrow.

 

“What’s up with you?” He asked, voice gentle. The other Avengers in the kitchen tried to pretend they weren’t listening as you bit your lip. “You look like you haven’t slept at all.”

 

You avoided his eyes and sipped your tea. It tasted a bit like cinnamon. Not your favorite, but it was alright.

 

“Morning!” Tony greeted everyone, but you kept your eyes on the kitchen counter. Well, until his hand touched your shoulder and you flinched.

 

“Shit- no!” You called out, and while pushing your tears away, you stormed out of the kitchen.

 

Tony caught up with you in a matter of seconds.

 

“Hey,” he said, taking your wrist so that you couldn’t walk away. He turned you around so you had to face him. “Was it something I did? Because-“ “No,” you sighed, “I’m sorry, I was a bit tense.” “Nightmares?” Tony asked, and you nodded. He smiled lightly and pulled you in for a warm hug. “You can always come to me if you can’t sleep.” He whispered, and you nodded.

 

It was the same nightmare the next night. You woke up in cold sweat, with the scream on your lips. After splashing cold water in your face and taking your pills, you decided to get back to bed.

 

And you couldn’t sleep. Nothing helped. You were too scared that the nightmare would return. And seeing your friends die right in front of your eyes was something you didn’t wish to see twice in one night.

 

Before you knew it, you stood in front of Tony’s bedroom. You knocked softly, before opening the door and walking in.

 

A soft blue light shone from the bed.

 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered as you sat down on the side of his bed. Tony turned around to face you, and he smiled. “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyways.”

 

He opened the sheets and you quickly got in. He pressed himself up on one arm. “I’m scared to go to sleep,” you murmured. “Do you want to talk about the nightmare?”

 

You turned so you could look him in the eye, and you slowly lifted your hand to caress his cheek, giving him enough time to pull away. He didn’t, and simply kept watching you.

 

“Everyone dies,” you said, clearing your throat. “In front of my eyes. And I can’t do anything. And you- you-“ you blinked the tears away. “I lose everything.” You ducked your head and sniffed.

 

“Come here.” You shuffled closer to him, and he pressed you to his chest. “I’ll watch over you while you sleep, alright? Maybe that’ll keep the nightmare away.”

 

You could only nod as you drifted off to sleep. Tony kept combing his fingers through your hair, murmuring words in Italian that you didn’t understand.

 

It was the first night in weeks that you slept without a nightmare.


End file.
